Popioły/Tom II/XVII
Dzień dogasał nad spłowiałymi rolami. Tu i owdzie płonęła już ozimina, ale na ogół ziewało w polach pustkowie odłogów jesiennych. Na pastwiskach po nadrzeczu lśniła się jeszcze jaskrawa zieloność trawników, a na równych łąkach jednostajnie połyskiwał ostatni, szorstki pokos otawy. Wśród drzew otaczających stary dom w Stokłosach rozpostarła się przejrzysta, śniada mgiełka. Nieprzeliczone gromady wróbli obsiadły nagie konary lip i zanosiły się od jednostajnego szczebiotu. Stado wron z łopotem skrzydeł i krakaniem, spychając po sąsiedzku jedna drugą, drapało się na wyschłe szczyty włoskiej topoli. Stosy podmiecionych liści obejmowała w niepodzielne władanie wilgoć cmentarna. A z oddali, z południa, powiewał wiatr cichy i ciepły. Trzej przyjaciele — Trepka, Cedro i Olbromski — siedzieli na ganku dworu, w milczeniu ciesząc się tym ostatnim dniem ciepła w późnym listopadzie. Każdy z nich przeżywał własne myśli, natrętną ciżbą oblegające głowę. Otwarte pola ciągnęły oczy człowieka w daleki, daleki widnokres. Piaszczysta droga w alei lip prowadząca do dworu, przyklepana od niedawnych deszczów, a teraz wyschła i stężała, z wolna tonęła w cieniu grubym i tęsknym pniów osierociałych. — Czy też zważacie, mościpankowie, jak się to czule żegna z nami Favoni?... — rzekł Trepka. — Iście całuje... — szepnął Cedro. — Panu hrabiemu całusy zawżdy nasamprzód do imaginacji przychodzą, kiedy mowa... — Nie jestem jeszcze starcem zgrzybiałym, więc dlatego. — Co innego Olbromsio! Ten myśli, dam głowę, o kolacji. — A bo i prawda! Żołądek źle wychodzi na medytacjach i kontemplacjach. — Miły wietrzyk! To wam powiadam pod słowem, że takiego oto dnia z takim wianiem wiatru w żadnych Florencjach nie napytacie, choćbyś latami czekał. — Bo też pewnie nikt nie próbował latami we Firenze na jeden wietrzyk czekać. Wtem psy, drzemiące na piasku przed gankiem, dźwignęły łby i nastawiły uszy. Szczeknął jeden, podniósł się żywo drugi i wnet jak na komendę zerwały się wszystkie zajadle pędzić w aleję. Głowy przyjaciół ociężale dźwignęły się w tamtą stronę w oczekiwaniu. Psy z nagła ucichły i z podwiniętymi ogonami trwożnie pojękując cofały się w podwórze. Z półmroku alei wolno wysuwał się na jaśnię żebrak na kuli drewnianej, w łachmanach. Ciężko utykając zbliżał się do roztwartej bramy. Tam się zatrzymał. Słońce już gasło i ostatnia jego fala poziomo przepływała nad ziemią. Trepka nakrył oczy dłonią od blasku czerwonego, który mu prosto w źrenice padał, i rzekł: — Żebrak. Młody Cedro wydobył z kieszonki cwancygiera i dał go kuchennemu chłopcu wskazując dziada ręką. — Dać mu tam w kuchni rynkę warzy... — dorzucił Trepka. Niech dziadowina podje i przed nocą wędruje dalej, bo tu psy złe i dziadom przeciwne. Kuchcik skoczył ku wrotom i długo o coś z dziadkiem się spierał. Zadziwiło to wszystkich, że wrócił niosąc pieniążek na dłoni. Już z dala mówił ze śmiechem: — Nie chce, jaśnie panie, ten dziadek brać pieniędzy. Pytał mi się, czy jaśnie panowie nie są z Niemców przypadkiem... Nie śmie, pada, wejść na dziedzinę. — Jakiż to hardy dziad! — Grosza nie bierze i w kwalifikacje dziedziców się zapuszcza... — Prawi, że chciałby prosić o nocleg. — Jeszcze czego! Młody Cedro zwyczajem swym popędliwie skoczył do ubogiego. Za nim dla rozerwania monotonii ruszył się Trepka, wreszcie od niechcenia Rafał. Gdy do wrót dziedzińca podeszli, ujrzeli człowieka w łachmanach, z sakwami na krzyż przewieszonymi przez piersi, prostego i w średnim jeszcze wieku. Twarz jego była ogolona a ogorzała tak bardzo jak u żniwiarza, co przez lato cienia nie zaznał. Włos płowy, od słot i pożaru słońca wypełzły, widać było spod czapczyny dziwnego kształtu; opończa i but zdrowej nogi pyłem były zasypane do cna. Patrzały na nich oczy siwe, śmiałe aż do zuchwałości i czyste jak powietrze. Nie kłaniał się dziadowskim obyczajem, nie skamłał ani stękał. Czekał wyprostowany. Jasne jego oczy przechodziły z jednej twarzy na drugą, badając je do głębi. Wreszcie dłużej spoczęły na obliczu najstarszego. — Cóż to, dziadku, tak nas bierzesz na spytki? — mruknął Trepka. — Chciałem zapytać się... — rzekł ubogi śpiewną podlaską czy litewską mową — czy z waćpaństwa który wojskowo nie sługiwał? — A to ci na co wiedzieć? — Wojskowy człowiek przyjąłby w gościnę kamrata, a postronny człowiek nie przyjmie. Noclegu szukam. Strudziłem się drogą idący kikut-śtukut, och, bardzo... — A skądże idziesz, człowieku, żeś się tak utrudził? — Z daleca ja, kulhawiec, idę, bracia rodacy, z bardzo dalekiej strony. Wszyscy trzej zamilkli i, szczególnym, prawie bolesnym uczuciem przejęci, patrzali w te prawdomówne, szorstkie i czyste oczy. — Ta... — rzekł nierychło Trepka cicho i życzliwie — jeśli o nocleg chodzi, to możesz przenocować w tym domu, bracie rodaku. — Bóg zapłać, mili, że nie odpędzacie od swego proga żebraka wędrownego. Ale, jeśli wola wasza, odprawcie dalej służbę, aby nie rozpowiedziała, że od was łaski takiej doświadczam. Niedobrze by to dla was być mogło. A i dla mnie... — Bądź spokojny! Włos ci z głowy nie spadnie pod dachem tego domu... — rzekł Cedro zniżonym głosem. Weszli w dziedziniec. Słońce się kryło za pagórkami i od wielkich drzew, od ciemnych sosen i wysokich lip cień już padał tak gruby, że w głuchą noc przepływał. Kazano żebrakowi podać wieczerzę. Panowie swoją z pośpiechem spożyli. Trepka wydał rozkaz, żeby służba szła spać. Przyjaciele sami pozamykali okiennice. Wędrowny dziad usiadł w kącie Nekandowego pokoju i zdjął swe sakwy. Spod grubej opończy wyjrzały resztki uniformu. — Skądże teraz idziecie? skąd wracacie? — pytali wszyscy trzej otaczając go kołem. — Do dom, do swego kukrzyska idę z miejsca Austerlitz zwanego, gdzie my niesłychaną batalią wygrali, a ja nogę oto postradał. — Toż w grudniu zeszłego jeszcze roku ta batalia była! — Prawdę mówisz, panie bracie, ale ja po szpitalach polowych przeleżał tę ciężką zimę. A od wiosny wlekę się z miejsca na miejsce, z miejsca na miejsce... — Mówże, bracie, jak to było. Powiadaj! — Dużo by mówić... Cesarz zrobił swoje. Źle mówię-swoje. Dziewięć ja lat na jego sprawy patrzający, .takiego dzieła... — Dziewięć lat, mówisz? — Dwanaście już lat upłynie w tym listopadzie miesiącu, jak ja z towarzyszami odszedł z jakimowieckiego placu. Tak, zda się, jakoby wczoraj było. Z rozpaczą my broń cisnęli, złamali my broń na kolanie, o świętą ziemię strzaskali. A oto z młodego draba ja dziad starzeńki powracam z dalecyny... sam jeden. Wszyscy moi kamraci... gdzie nie wiedz... Za górami, za lasami, za morzami... — Za morzami nawet? — Za morzami, tak ja mówię. Prawdę mówię, panowie bracia. Bo i ja, powiedzmy otwarcie, szlachcic herbowy, choć i na jednej habendzie, na jednym zagonie, ta szlachcic dobry. Ojrzyński Sariusz Jelitczyk moje zawołanie, a przydomek nasz starodawny — Mieczyk. Za morzami, -panowie bracia! Na bardzo dalekich morskich wyspach Antylów... Jedni w San Domingo, drudzy w auzońskim kraju, inni w górach niemieckich, inni we francuskiej stronie. Na ziemi płaskiej i na dnie morza niezgruntowanym śpią braciszkowie serdeczni, dobra szlachta podlaska, tęgie męże, spaniałe żołnierze, zabici czasem przez obce, a nieraz przez braterską ręką z obcego szeregu rzucone groty. Jam, najszczęśliwszy ze wszystkich, został na świecie. Wracam oto w swoje płaszczyzny. Idę obaczyć ojcowski dom, barniaki swoje po piachach, a tak sobie idący myślę, że już pewno ani ojcowskiego budowia, ani brata, ani siostry. Zapomniał ja już, co to dom, co brat, co siostra. Idę, ta ciężkie myśli przed sobą toczę, panowie bracia. — Braciszku! — rzekł do niego z pośpiechem Krzysztof drżącymi usty — gdzie stąpisz, na czyj próg, tam dla ciebie wszędzie otwarty dom rodzinny. — Bóg zapłać za dobre słowo... — Powiedzże nam o swoim życiu, o tym, coś przeżył i widział — nastawał Trepka — bo my tutaj na zagonie wiemy ledwie coś niecoś, ledwie ze słychu, z wieści. — Dobrze. Powiem wam wszystko, od początku do końca. Niech jeno myśli pozbieram. Ha, no słuchajcie... O scenach ja radoszyckich wspomniałem... Bardzo ja się już otrzaskał z wojną, a na myśl tamten dzień jak przyjdzie, serce od nowa gore! To tak dziś, a cóż wtedy! Młoda krew była w żyłach i wrzący honor w sercu. Było nas takich w szeregu dość, co my powiedzieli sobie: do dom wracać, półtorak broźnić, spokojnie grykę siać, zwady z sąsiadem o snopek prowadzić?... Taki koniec i skutek? A niedoczekanie! Jak ja dziś wspomnę a zliczę, panowie bracia, jak ja dziś pomyślę... Rada my w radę po zaściankach, gwaru dzień i noc pełno, krzyku między nami poczciwego. "Ta choćby brukanem z pola!" — woła ten, woła drugi... Dziwne to, dziwne zdarzenie — śmiał się żołnierz kiwając głową. — Zważcie ino, panowie bracia: między sobą, widziało się, paplali my, we swoich ścianach. Aż oto jednej i tej samej nocy we wszystkich okolicach szlacheckich wojsko na egzekucję zwaliło. Kto ino głośniej mełł językiem, tego w rekruty... Już nas w Siedlcach, w Łukowie rozdzielili na partie, potem ubrali w kamasze i marsz, marsz w austriackie dziedziny. Jać nie byłem w gębie ostatni, więc, jak się patrzy, oparłem się aże w regimencie grafa von Koenigsegg-Rothenfels. W trzecim batalionie, aże w mieście Pilsen, w Czechach wytchnąłem po marszu. Wdziali na mnie biały mundur półfraczasty, białe pantalony, białe kamasze. Żeby nie płytkie czarne ciżmy i płytki czarny kapelusz, żeby nie mankiety, kołnierz i podszewka malinowego koloru — nic ino anioł. Karabin, ładownica, biały pas przez piersi — i na mustrę. He, szelmy! Ile to kary, nim człowiek pojął, co taki kapral mamroce, co se pod nosem mruczy leda oficerek! Nie upłynął rok czasu, poszli my w górną Austrią, w góry Tyrol bić Francuza i papieża bronić. Ale nie samego Ojca Świętego. We łbie się przewracało, kiedy przed frontem wzięli z polska po węgiersku wyczytywać, kto to na one nasze męstwo wyczekuje. Uczyli my się tego jak pacierza. A to — pamiętam-Karol Emanuel IV, sardyński król, któremu szubienicznik Buonaparte wydarł jakisi Piemont, a to książę Parmy, to samo Karol i to samo czwarty, ale już nie Emanuel, a to książę Herkules z Modeny i sama królowa Karolina z Neapolu. Niemało ja z kamratami ziemi zdeptał, onych person broniący. Jak ja dziś wspomnę a zliczę, panowie bracia, to my wonczas ze trzysta mil nieustającym przemierzyli krokiem. Szli my piechtami przez kraje niemieckie, zielone, leśne a rolne, przez bardzo piękne sioła, przez one szumne rzeki-strumienie... Boże mój, Boże! Dołami onych pagórów, precz w wyżyny, pomiędzy skały i aże ku białym śniegom... Zrazu nawet wierzył człowiek z drugim, że świętą osobę Najwyższego Pasterza jegomości piersią swoją osłaniać idzie. Z kim się było zrozumieć, komu zaufać, zwierzyć się a ugwarzyć? Naród zegnany ze wszech stron, z czterech końców świata. Wilkiem patrzał jeden na drugiego i jako ten zbój czyhał na oficera, a oficer znowu jak wilk szczerzył zębce na podkomendnych. Nie zostawił ta zresztą komendant pobratymca jednego z drugim w glicie, ba! w kompanii! Niechże to kapral wypatrzy, że się dwaj między sobą w głuchą noc zszeptują, że jeden do drugiego niby to przypadkiem, z głupia frant szlusuje w bitwie, że do się z dala gadają oczyma albo przez znaki: pierwszy raz będą oba biegali bez żywą ulicę, a drugi raz — kula w łeb. Toś ta i język umiał dobrze trzymać za zębami, a ślepie pod powieką... A taki swój swego gdzie nie wiedz, w dziesiątym regimencie po oczach, po kościach lica, po smętku a milczeniu rozezna. Ileż to razy, braciszkowie moi, na pobojowiszczu gonisz zajadły, święty ugór zranionych przemierzasz twardym krokiem i skrzywdzisz obcasem braterską pierś czy głowę! Dopiero krzyk rodzimy, dopiero jęk przebije cię a. dołu jako ten bagnet. A ile takich pól przemierzył ja w pierwszej wojnie! ile w drugiej! W drugiej wojnie zeszli my byli z gór w pola lombardzkie. Tam to one drzewa oliwne, jakobyś wierzbinę swoją obaczył, tam to brzoskwiniowe sady... Sama była wiosna. Jedni z naszych kamratów pod arcyksięciem Karolem poszli w dół Renu na Jourdana, inni darli w Szwajcary na Massenę, a my pod felcajgmajstrem baronem von Kray zeszli nad Adygę rzekę. Wnet baron rozparł się lewym skrzydłem w Legnano, a prawe oddał pod komendę generała Kaim, i tamto stanęło za Weroną. Sam środek opierał się o to stare mieścisko. Generałowie Elsnitz i Gottesheim z siedmioma batalionami piechoty i trzema szwadronami huzarów zajęli stanowisko Bossolengo i Polo na prawym brzegu Adygi. Łańcuch graniczny od modrego jeziora Garda aż do miejsca zwanego Mamalagna trzymały dwa bataliony wojska granicznego, cztery kompanie strzelców i szwadron huzarów. W tej wsi Polo postawili na Adydze dwa mosty, a przed nimi usypali szańce ziemne. Dnia 26 marca od samego rana zwaliły się na nas dywizje francuskie. Młode bestie, żołnierz z pieluch, toteż to szło w budy, sięgało ci do gardła, jak we szkole. Dywizja Grenier! Ale i cesarscy nie dawali się zjeść w kaszy. Żołnierz stary, wyćwiczony, w stu bataliach się terał. Tam to zawrzało! Skłębiły się i zagmatwały te dwa wojska, wżarło się jedno w drugie. Dawaj bić! Bagnet szczęka w bagnet, oczy łypią w oczy. A staremu wiarusowi spod Melasa czy spod Kraya nie tak znowu łatwo broń z garści wytrąci bele smyk, choćby, bestia, i młodymi zębami kłapał. Ale był ta między nimi kto inny ku pomocy. W przedniej straży szedł batalion od innych odmienny. Walił środkiem, zaprawdę jak żywy mur. Chłop w chłopa, ramię w ramię, puklerz przed nimi z bagnetów... Panowie bracia! Spojrzę ja na tych ludzi krwawym ślepiem w boju spracowany... Błąd się głowy czepia, gwer z ręców leci, włosy na głowie stają! Jezusie Maryja! Taże to nasze barwy i znak! Słyszę, przez Bóg żywy, swoja komenda! Pierwszy ja raz tak ich oko w oko zobaczył. Nim słowo rzec — już ci ślocham w głębi szeregu. Nim słowo rzec, już ci z trupa bratniego mundur zwłóczę i na ramiona wciągam. A dokoła mnie swoi ludzie. Słyszę rozkaz. Wtedy! Myślę sobie: "A skoroś mi, Panie Jezu, takowego dnia dał dożyć i takowym miłosierdziem nad dolą moją zaświecił, toć i ja Ci pokażę, żem przecie sroce spod ogona nie wypadł!" Z tym samym austriackim gwerem w łapach jak pójdę! Jak stanę w szeregu, jak wezmę pospołu z bracią rznąć w batalion Koenigsegg-Rothenfels! Śmierć to śmierć! Tam w oczach moich poległ szef batalionu Lipczyński. Siedmdziesięcioletni starzec, pułkownik za naszych czasów, Darewski, walcząc na ochotnika jako prosty żołnierz w tym samym co i ja szeregu grenadierów, śmiercią mężną skonał. To samo porucznik Rafałowski, to samo dwaj Zaderowie na szańcach, to samo podporucznicy Borys i Majewicz u mostów na Adydze, a żołnierzy i podoficerów 150 chłopa. Ale dywizje Delmas i Grenier po czterogodzinnym boju wzięły pazurami szańce z kompletem armat, wyparły moich Austriaków, przegnały ich na lewy brzeg, wzięły szturmem oba mosty i nie pozwoliły ich zniszczyć. W dywizji Victor był drugi batalion polski pod Rymkiewiczem generałem, co w wigilią tego dnia przybył z dalecyny, bo aż, mówili, z Konstantynopola. Męstwem swoim ten batalion samych zadziwił Francuzów. Gnali my białasów aż pod mury Werony. Ale bitwa tego dnia kosztowała legion polski 750 zabitych. Taką to ja drogą poszedł w one legiony... Wliczyli mię do trzeciego, co był ostatkiem, szcząteczkiem. Generał Scherer zaczął się cofać. Bataliony pierwszy i drugi w swoich dywizjach, trzeci z półbrygadą francuską i dwiema armat pod rozkazem Kosińskiego składał wystawioną straż w Rolta-Vecchia dla zasłonienia obozu dywizjów Victor i Grenier od Marengo do Casteletto. A gdy armia francuska nie mogła dłużej ustać w tym położeniu bez obawy, że ją otoczą, wtedy Bartki francuskie uradziły, żeby się cofać. Generał Scherer — bodaj z piekła nie wyjrzał! — kazał nam dwustu nowym rekrutom, gdy główna siła naszych poszła do Mantui, zamknąć się w twierdzy mediolańskiej, co ledwie kilka dni bronić się mogła. Wiedzieli my, że leda dzień obsaczą nas Austriaki jak to morze, a skoro się poddamy, łby nam ukręcą. Na nasze szczęście, splamiony Scherer opuścił dowództwo. Zaraz generał Moreau cofnął barbarzyński rozkaz. Wziął nas ze sobą, gdy za Ticino uchodził. Legion Wielhorskiego zamknięty był w Mantui i nasza z nim komunikacja zerwana. Poszli my z armią włoską. Byti my w boju pod Valence... Dawne męstwo odżyło, dawne się wspomniały czasy. Wnet generał Macdonald, uchodząc z Neapolu przez wielkie włoskie góry, przyszedł na nieszczęście swoje pod Trebio i stoczył oną bitwę straszliwą. Złączył się potem z armią włoską i poszedł pod komendę generała Joubert. Bój pod Terzo i Medesima! Zginął mężny Joubert, prawdziwy żołnierz, gdy rankiem o godzinie trzeciej w pierwszym brnął szeregu... Bili my się tego dnia od świtu do późnej nocy we trzydzieści tysięcy przeciwko ośmdziesięciu zjednoczonych. Generał Colli z jednym batalionem francuskich mazurków i dwiema secinami naszych, co my się zwali legią trzecią, zasłaniał rejteradę. Po Joubercie — Championnet generał, a gdy ten umarł — Massena. Legia pierwsza pod Dąbrowskim do połowy wybita przyszła w genueńskie góry. Tam my się spotkali. Ożyły nadzieje. Buchnęła w szeregi wieść o powrocie z egipskiej wyprawy "najstarszego Bartka", jak zwali wtedy wielkiego wodza nasi żołnierze-wiara. Oręż wrastał w dłonie od samego płomyka nadziei, że lwia dzień, leda chwila przybędzie przed nasz front i powiedzie poprzez struchlały Wiedeń. Już my widzieli zjawę karpackich gór, krakowski rynek... Już my w pieśni przemierzali dalekie ziemie... Wśród onych chrobrych dni wkroczyli my do Genui miasta, a bramy jego zatrzasły się za nami. Z lądu, ze wszystkich dolin i gór, obległ nas generał Ott, a okręty angielskie lorda Keitha z morza. Ustał dowóz żywności. Ziarnko zboża nie doszło już od tej chwili do miasta. Zrazu dawali nam połowicę porcjów, potem ćwiartkę, a koniec końców po dwa łuty śmierdzącego mięsiwa na człeka, po gloneczku chleba. Przyszła nędza bardzo wielka. I nie tylko na wojsko, ale na całe miasto Genuę. Ludzie poczęli mrzeć jak muchy, i nieśli ich ta tłumem na owo piękne Campo santo. W parę tygodni wymarło ze zgniłej strawy i z zaraźliwych chorób dwadzieścia tysięcy ludzi. Z nas znowu, z żołnierzy wdrożonych do biedy i twardzizny żywota, zostało w kupie ośm tysięcy prawdziwych kościotrupów. Siedzieli my na tych górach grzebieniastych ponad grodem, czyhając jak te sępy. Nasz tam, wiecie, Polak krótko się martwi. Wzdychać se wzdycha w najgorszej chwili, jako i zaklnie, aż w kościach trzeszczy, ale wnet się przecie skrzepi bele czym. I jużci słyszysz, śpiewa swoje... Aby ino razem, aby w kupie, to i dobrze. Samego zostaw na dwa dni — jużci się tak rozstęka, że najtęższy chłop na nic. Widzieli my austriackie zastępy rozwleczone w dolinach i het — precz! po suchych gołogórach, jak se ta na nasze trupy ostrzyli bagnety. Wołali my na nich: "Chodźże, chodź, nienasytku, a po drodze przemień się w kruka, żebyś nas przecie całych pozżerał!" W dali przed nami było wielkie morze. Jak je sobie wspomnieć!... Dalekie, modre lądy idą stamtąd we dwie strony świata, na wschód i na zachód słońca, a giną i rozpływają się we mgłach niebiosów i we mgłach wód. Jest takie miejsce, gdzie ich już oko nie chwyci — wypsną się najbystrzejszemu — a długo patrzysz, żeby je gwałtem, jak idą między niebo a wodę, wyśledzić, to ci ino łza z oka pociecze. Najbliższy ząb gór, Portofino, wrzynał się w morze z lewej strony, a na prawej, za miastem Savoną, już ledwie znać było ziemię. Morze dalekie było stamtąd widać, jak chodziło szumne, gromkie, zmiennobarwiste. Och, morze moje, morze!... Tam ja się poznał z tobą... Zatoko moja, zatoko... Jak to tam nad nią stały złomy nagie, w których spalone szczeliny wszczepia jastrzębie knykcie szary, drapieżny kaktus. Jak to tam leżą w rozpadlinach uschłe łoża potoków, drogi, którędy ino chodzi złość a furia burzy wylęgłej w morzach. Żyli my w pośrodku rumowisk, gdzie cienia nie znaleźć przed mściwym słońcem. Czasem się tam zabłąka pokręcony krzew bukszpanu i tuli pod sobą cień tyli, że w nim głowy nie schowasz. Przyszedł na nas w ostatnich dniach obrony głód nie leda jaki. Spadziste ulice Genui! One ciemne a wąskie jamy, gdzie słońce nigdy nie dociera!... Puste były, gdyś tam szedł ku portowi, żeby choć z morza co nieco wyłowić na haczyk ze śpilki — jakby już wszyscy do nogi wysnęli. Gdy my się tam szwendali jak psy bezpańskie, szukając byle ochłapa, żeby choć ducha odświeżyć, nieraz śmierć w oczy zajrzała. Skoroś ino ostrożnie wsunął nos i oczy z ulicy w czarną i zimną sień, wnet na cię warknął Włoszyn zielony z głodu abo ci lufę krócicy wprost między ślepie wstawił, abo ta na paluszkach szedł z nożem w rękawie jak pies-milczek. To nieraz taka desperacka fantazja pchała człowieka, żeś właśnie szedł od nory do nory... Skutek zawżdy był jeden: pustka w jelitach. Kapitulowały wreszcie nasze "Bartki" — Massena i Soult. Resztki legiów wyszły z miasta w stronę Marsylii. Bez tynfa w wacku, bez butów i odzienia, w rędach starganych i zetlałych szmat, półnadzy i o głodzie, ciągnęli my w świat francuskimi górami. Zima była, deszcz, bieda! Gdyś się na bosaka podbił, stłukł a poranił nożyska, że popuchły jak bochenki chleba, brało się deszczułkę za podeszwę, szpagatem j ą przytwierdzało do stopy — i dalej. Gałgany zlatywały z gnatów... Idziemy, bywało, przez włoskie w Morskich Alpach siedliska, śmieją się z nas piękne dziewki stojąc przed progami murowanek i pokazują palcami nasze stroje. Tornistry na nas ino całe a czapki. Reszta dziury. Wstyd! Dopiero panowie dowódcy dawajże nas w ambit wbijać! Idzie oto nasz Słoński, chłop osobisty, walny, z jednej sztuki, krokiem twardym a buńczucznie, a hardo. Mundur na nim białą nicią w stu miejscach ześcibany, buty jeść wrzeszczą, że to w szeregu całym słychać. Kiszki w nim takiego marsza grają, że żadnej nam orkiestry nie trza... Wszystko — bajki! Wąs drze do góry, nadął się jak po trzech obiadach, mina jak sto tysięcy diabłów. "Trzymaj się jeden z drugim! — wrzaśnie, gdy mu w glitach stękają. — Równaj się! Wiedz jeden z drugim, że najjaśniejszą Rzeczpospolitą w tornistrze dźwigasz!" Zaraz się ta mężniej nogi ruszały i głód się nie ważył doskwierać. Trepka chodził po izbie cichymi kroki. Czasem stanął i, plecami oparty o ścianę, kołysał się tam i sam. Przez zaciśnięte jego zęby wydobywało się bezwiedne świstanie ulubionej melodii: — Kiedy twoje spotkam oczy, — Nim postrzegę, żem widziany... Wędrowiec westchnął i zamilkł. — Cóż się z wami stało później? — szepnął Cedro. — W Marsylii równa nas czekała bieda. Rząd Dyrektorów nic o nas wiedzieć nie chciał. Za swój własny ostatni grosz oficerowie sprawiali żołnierzowi chusty, odziewali przybyszów w uniform i stawiali pod dawne chorągwie. Przybyli oficerowie, w niewolę roku siódmego wzięci w Mantui, co w pustym klasztorze pod Leoben jedenaście miesięcy przetrwali. Uzyskawszy wolność, od razu ruszyli do nas. Za nimi ściągnęli żołnierze, co w czasie kapitulacji uszli byli i, przebywszy górę Cenis, tułali się po Francji. Potem nie było już dnia, żeby po jednemu, po dwóch nie przybywali towarzysze wzięci w niewolę, co to w kajdankach rozesłani byli po regimentach austriackich, a teraz znowu, po wtóre, uszli z cesarskich szeregów i o setki mil szukali swojej komendy w legionie. Objął nad nami komendę generał Kralewski, a po nim Karwowski. Nierychło, nierychło przeczytali nam wodzowie dekret Pierwszego Konsula, że idziemy na żołd Rzeczypospolitej Francuskiej. Na dwa my się rozpadli legiony. Pierwszy, z siedmiu batalionów piechoty i jednego artylerii, dostał się pod komendę naszego generała-porucznika i przyłączon do armiów włoskich, a drugi, ze czterech batalionów pieszych, regimentu kawalerii i dwu kompanii artylerii konnej, pod komendą Kniaziewicza poszedł do armii nadreńskiej. Wkrótce nasz pierwszy legion liczył sześć tysięcy ludzi. Ruszyli my się z Marsylii w Mantuańskie pod starego Massenę. Rok dziewiąty! Odparci cesarscy za Mincio. Część naszej legii poszła do obwodu Peschiery, a ja w drugiej pod Mantuę. Dziwne losu zrządzenie! Zważcie jeno, panowie bracia: przyszli my w te same wądoły, nad one zgniłe rowy i murowane fosy, co je krew naszych braci zbroczyła. Mieli my możność hojnie odpłacić za podłą zdradę roku siódmego, za sekretny paragraf Kraya. Krzyk się w szeregach rozszerzył: "Nie darować!" Gdy my wyciągnęli linią na ćwierć mili, a białe wojska miały z murów wychodzić, legia jak jeden człowiek ścięła zęby i w bramę wlepiła krwawe oczy. Ci tu stali, co na tym miejscu hańbę ponieśli. Chwila, i rzucą się jak jastrzębie na schorowaną i bezsilną załogę. Broń u nogi, ale śmierć zieje z oczu... Wtem, jakoby na komendę, staną przed szeregami panowie oficerowie i przemówią krótkim słowem do duszy wojska... Hańba by to, prawi, była i zmaza na honorze niepokalanym rycerzy plugawą i nędzną zemstą się parać. Nie fałszywymi przysięgi, nie zdeptaniem słabego, nie pobratymstwem z zakonem zbójców walczy Polak. Honor żołnierza rozkazuje równą wrogowi a kamienną pokazać stałość w niedoli i w chwili tryumfu. Nie sprzeciwił się żołnierz legionowy swemu dowódcy. Stanęli my w porządnym szyku, gdy nieprzyjaciel wychodzić zaczął z twierdzy przez cytadelę. Zażądał tylko nasz pan generał, żeby wojsko austriackie nie krokiem paradnym szło, lecz żeby go odmieniło na prędki. Tak się też stało. A gdy tak szli bez sztandarów, a żywo, żywo — raz w raz z ich glitów występował żołnierz-Polak, roztrzaskiwał broń w oczach komendantów i stawał w naszej kolumnie. Ostatnia to była nasza piękna chwila. Pokój w Lunewilu! Zachmuliły się dusze... Widzieli my, że przekrzściał i opada. ostatni kwiatek nadziei. Tak jakoby spod onych bram Wiednia... Legion drugi otrzymał rozkaz iść znad Renu w dziedzinę Toskanii, która Królestwa Etrurii wzięła tytuł. Rzucił mundur generał Kniaziewicz i co ognistsi jego oficerowie. Sokolnicki wiódł legią przez Szwajcary trzema szlakami na miejsce prze znaczenia. My w sile półsiodma tysiąca głów zajmowali Modenę i Reggio. Nikt już teraz nie wiedział, co będzie dalej. Mówiono, że mamy iść w służbę króla Etrurii, to znowu, że na żołd cyzalpiński. Zlękli się ludzie. Wdała się dezercja, nastał bezład. Szeptali co świadomsi, że zrobią z nami to samo, co jakiś Wielki Fryc z najemnym wojskiem po siedmioletniej wojnie, a że nikt dobrze nie wiedział, co zaś za Fryc i co on zrobił z onymi wojskami, więc strach szedł coraz większy. Wtedy to powstał plan obrony... Jeden mocny nasz batalion stał załogą w Mantui i był najsilniejszą częścią garnizonu. Myśl obronna była taka, żeby opanować bramę Pradelli, gdzie tyle krwi naszych wyciekło w fosy — i przez to miejsce wpuścić drugą dywizję wojska pod Sokolnickim. W tym samym czasie miał regiment kawalerii pochwycić Peschierę i całą linią nad Mincio, wszystkie mocne i niezdobyte miejsca. Wtedy garnizon puścić na parol i iść w biady czy w układy z Rzecząpospolitą Francuską. To była myśl Fiszera. Wezwano do rady oficerów po kilku z każdego batalionu. Wszyscy w jeden głos okrzyknęli, że się zgadzają, i z zapałem najgorętszym oświadczyli gotowość do dzieła. Ale się oparł sam pan generał. Inną myśl podał. Wyjdźmy, prawi, cichaczem z Modeny do Otranto, pochwyćmy statki, usiądźmy na nie i płyńmy zbrojnie na Korfu, Cefalonią i inne wyspy, co składały Rzeczpospolitą siemiu wysp Jońskiego Morza. Tam radził opanować silne punkty, ogłosić wysp niepodległość, jako ich armia osiąść i czekać aż do czasu. Z tym planem udał się pan generał Dąbrowski do Pierwszego Konsula. Kiedy takie zamysły nurtowały w naszych korpusach, przybył z kwatery głównej do Modeny generał Vignolle dla wykonania nowej organizacji. Przywiózł nam słowo Pierwszego Konsula, że skoro legiami być już nie możemy, a wzdragamy się iść w służby króla Etrurii, żeby nas za najemnych szwajcarów nie poczytał świat, tedy on proponuje nam, abyśmy przyjęli poddaństwo Francji. Kto z was, mówił generał, nogą stanie na ziemi francuskiej, otrzyma wszystkie prawa francuskiego obywatela. Zawierzono. Zaraz tedy odjęto nam tytuł legiów polskich i zamieniono na półbrygady wojsk cudzoziemskich. Jedenaście batalionów piechoty zredukowali do dziewięciu, to jest zmienili na trzy półbrygady. Stu blisko oficerów straciło miejsce w nagrodę zasług. Dwa pułki przeznaczone zostały do służby cyzalpińskiej, a trzeci miał zostać w Etrurii. Sztab legionowy odsunięty od komendy. Pierwszej półbrygadzie natychmiast kazano maszerować do Mediolanu... Tak to korpusy nasze zostały rozerwane. Usiłowania pana generała żadnego nie odniosły skutku. Projekt ambarkowania się na siedm wysp i opanowania Morei nie znalazł aprobaty chytrego ministra. W smutku powrócił wódz, oznajmiając upadek legionów. Kiedy już się to dokonało, wówczas przez kilka miesięcy żołd trzeciej półbrygady został wstrzymany; a kiedy oficerowie dla wielkiego niedostatku nie byli w stanie z miejsca się oddalić, wyszła piąta i sześćdziesiąta ósma półbrygada, stanęły obie pod bronią z rozkazem użycia gwałtu w razie naszego oporu. Otoczono nas siłą przewyższającą i poniemusem, pod paszczami armat przymuszono wsiadać na fregaty w Livornie... — Dokąd? — wyszeptał Cedro. — Dokąd? Zrazu mówili, że do Tulono, a wreszcie wyznali wprost. — Na Antyle?... — mruknął Trepka. — Tak jest, panowie bracia. — I to wy, co się honorem chlubicie, żołnierze z bronią w ręku! — Z bronią w ręku... — Trza było skonać, a nie iść poniemusem. — Słowo łatwiej powiedzieć, niż rzecz samą wypełnić. Onych i wtedy nie opuściła nadzieja. Mówili sobie: "Zginął nas jeden tysiąc, drugi, zginie trzeci — a taki zatrwamy!" Dziesiąty tysiąc, a nie, to dwudziesty z kolei przyjdzie na miejsce swoje. Wielki wódz słowo dał. A żołnierz wodzowe słowo na czułej szali waży. Tylko widać tego ostatniego tysiąca, mówili wtedy, jeszcze nie wybiła godzina. A panowie oficerowie! Posłuchaj, panie bracie, chętnym sercem, a uważ... Panowie oficerowie naszej półbrygady, choć wiedzieli, co ich czeka, nie chcieli się chyłkiem uwalniać ze służby, nie chcieli w tej bardzo złej godzinie opuścić żołnierza, któremu przewodzili w boju, a z którym przeszli góry, niziny. Ani jeden nie uszedł z Livorna, żeby głowę ocalić, choć były po temu sposoby. Słowem honorowym polskim sprzysięgli się dzielić los z bracią. Prawda, był później, słyszałem, jeden, co towarzyszom naszym w drodze do Genui, gdy szli naszymi tropy ambarkować się za morze, przystawił z boków i z tyłu szwadrony kawalerii francuskiej, żeby snadź żaden ucieczką się nie salwował, Z jego także naprawy wyszło posądzenie oficerów o spisek i bunt, co przyśpieszyło rozkaz wsiadania. Sam ów został na lądzie, gdy fregaty wojenne od brzegu genueńskiego odbiły. Pierwsze to było i ostatnie złamanie wiary w legionach. — Mówże waćpan, co z tobą — nastawał Cedro. — Jam ci należał do 113 półbrygady, co w dniu 13 czerwca 1802 roku wstąpiła na pokład w Livornie. Ostrożność generała Rivaud, który z piechotą, konnicą i artylerią otoczył nas pierścieniem i pchał do portu, była całkiem zbyteczna. W porządku stanęli my na kamieniach portu. Rzędem czekały szalupy. Rozpacz tłukła nam piersi jak ona burza... Bo burza sroga wstawała tego dnia w morzu! Pomnę... One mury zimne, samotne płoty kamienne w morzu z południa, za cichą zatoką, jak na nie z czarnych dołów chlaszczą piany białe. Niebo wpośród dnia czarne, jako o północku, a w nim niedaleka, zda się, tuż tuż, grozi ponura skała Kaprai. Latarnia morska połyskuje na niej raz za razem, raz za razem, nikiej bolesny znak na trwogę. Ptactwo na żelaznym niebie z piskiem się chyba. Padnie piorunem w siwe, chodzące góry, w złe doły, w one dymy sieczne i palące — i znowu] lotem w górę, na skrzydłach, aż ta zginie. U nóg twoich, człowieku, morze między złomami chepa a ślocha. Jakie to ta w nim głosy! Jakie ta krzyki! Stoi domek strażniczy na samym końcu molo. Przysiadł, zda się, i czeka. Tyłem się wykręcił, mchy kamiennego daszku na się — i cierpi. Strzeli w niego bałwan rozbiegany z prawej, leci nań z daleka od Elby czy Korsyki góra wodna, jakoby dziki, zjuszony koń... W porcie wiatr przyciszony. Poszarpuje ino nasze korwety. Wydmie dolne żagle, naciągnie, aże zawarczą, zaświszczą liny. Górne zwinięte do cna. Wielki żagiel, co go nazywają marynarze grand wual de mizen, czasami ino rozciągnie się, jakoby siły swojej mocarskiej próbował. Dali rozkaz: "W szalupy!" Każą nam wyciągać kotwicę kontradmiralskiej fregaty. Werznęła się była w dno i zahaczyła o głazy. Stu kilkunastu nas dołożyło ramienia. Wreszcie poszła. Okręt manewruje żaglami i nastawia się... Wnet idzie spomiędzy kamiennych grobli na pełne morze. Nasza korweta dybie za nim trop w trop. Hejże, hej! Ledwie my się pokazali na głębokich toniach, na wiatrowisku, porwie nas i poniesie. W szyję między Elbą a Korsyką! Zda nam się krótko widzieć kamienny, pusty, ciemnorudy brzeg. Słyszymy, jak to tam dzwonią w skały rozwścieczone wełny, jak tam świszczą lasy po górach, jak grają skały czerwone. Wnet jeden maszt złamany, jakby ten pręt leszczyny, i pospołu z żaglem ciśnięty w fale. Z trzaskiem lecą na pokład latarnie urwane z górnych masztów! Burza! Pójdzie nasz okręt w górę i na dół. Pocznie go zagon morskich wałów z boku na bok kłaść, bić w pierś jakoby belką! Straszne, siwe morze! Och, wściekłe! Dużo ja w życiu twardych dzieł widział, a nigdy jako wtedy. Strach me obszedł, wokoło. Bliska a niespodziewana śmierć zajrzała w oczy, tchnęła w twarz... Rozmiotła burza naszą flotyllę z trzynastu okrętów złożoną w cztery strony świata. Dwa tylko zdołały na powrót do portu zawinąć. Trzy wpędzone zostały do kanału Piombino między wyspą Elbą a lądem suchym, okręt grecki rozbił się całkiem o skały i ze stu sześćdziesięciu ludzi tylko jeden kapitan Kastus ze swą żoną na brzeg się wydobył z toni. Reszta okrętów, a między innymi nasz, latała w morzach, miotana wściekłością żywiołów. Ani przez ten czas strawy, ani napitku. Kto leżał bez duszy i taczał się z końca w koniec sali pod pokładem, tego kapitan nie mógł brać do roboty, ale który mógł ustać na nogach, tego na pokład i do lin! Niejednego bałwan huknął w piersi i połknął pianami na wieki wieczne. Bosy, przemokły do ostatniej nitki, spracowany a zeszarpany od womitów, bez siły w sobie ciągnął człek one liny. Jednego razu w ciemną noc grzmotnęło okrętem w jakieś skały. Zatrzeszczał, zadygotał i legł na boku. Stanął. Usłyszeli my krzyk kapitana: "Siekiery! Tnij liny! Tnij drugi maszt! Armaty z zatopionego krańca w morze!" Dali go wtedy, co mocy w ramieniu! Plusnęły nasze działa, wszystkie sześć jak jedno — i okręt wolno, wolno wstał, sprostował się. Po czterech dniach i czterech nocach zaczął wreszcie żywioł naci chać. Dopiero ja z towarzyszami — spać. Zimnica trzęsie, sny straszne... Pić... Nie wiedziałeś, człeku, owo zgoła, gdzieś jest, co się dzieje. Tymczasem rozbite nawy znalazły się między Wyspami Balearskimi a brzegiem Hiszpanii. Łatał się tam nasz statek, stroił w żagle. Po kilkunastu dniach zebrał się wreszcie i popłynął ku Maladze. Tam już i inne członki flotylli zdążyły. Dopędził nas okręt, na którym był szef batalionu Bolesta starszy, który to okręt pod Syrty afrykańskie był zapędzon. W lipcu okręt nasz podniósł kotwicę, a sterując po podlądziu, między brzegami Gibraltaru i Algesiras a Ceutą w Afryce, szedł wolno w stronę naznaczoną. Widzieli my gołym okiem z pokładu starą ziemię... Cicho było i pięknie. Ledwie się marszczy, ledwie gzi morze. Jeszcze mi w oczach do dziś dnia stoją one dwa brzegi dalekie. Brzeg hiszpański, z którego strzelają w niebo góry skaliste, nagie, gdzieniegdzie porosłe pinią i cyprysem... Pierzaste liście wierzchołków palmowych wznoszą się z kujaw piachu, płasko rozciągniętych na brzegu Afryki. Jakoby wiklowe chlusty widzą się z dala, jak u nas po nadrzeczu. Jeden za drugim szły okręty. Ludzie nasi odkryli głowy. Milczą i żegnają się oczyma z lądem, co ich wydał. Straszny żal... Nazajutrz zawinęli my do Kadyksu. Półbrygada, mająca się przesiąść na inne okręty, wysiadła w Kadyksie i dwanaście dni straciła na przygotowania do odjazdu. W sierpniu dopiero z pomyślnym, północno-wschodnim wiatrem opuścili my port, ominęli cypel Tangeru... Idziemy między wyspą Maderą a Kanaryjskimi, potem jeszcze dalej. Wiater się odmienił, weszli my na wody krążącego oceanu. Odtąd stateczny, wschodni wiater przy niebie pogodnym dozwolił nam sterować prosto po kędzierowatych falach ku Antylom. Upały nastały najstraszliwsze. Noce tylko przynosiły chwilę odetchnienia. Pod sam koniec sierpnia taka cisza nastała w morzach, że nawy stały jak na murowanym fundamencie, na litym zwierciadle. Czekali my z upragnieniem zachodu słońca. Ledwie się utopiło w onych stojących równinach, wznosił się w tym miejscu, gdzie zginęło, blady, sinawy pas światła zodiaku. Dygotał wtedy każdy, bo było tak, jakby z trójkąta nachylonego nad wodami patrzało w nas oko wieczne. Podobne my widywali dzieckami w kościołach rodzinnych wsiów. Ale wtedy! Deska onego trójkąta była u podstawy rozległa jak samo morze, a szczyt jej gubił się w schodzącej nocy... Nocami świecił nam księżyc. Nieraz my go opasali oczyma i tak oto całą noc leżym na pokładzie czuwający, dokiela blady i zimny nie odszedł w odmęty zachodniej strony. Świeciła nam gwiazda wieczorna tak wielka, że się od niej strzała pozłocista kładła na poprzek morza. Nieraz, bywało, wyjdzie z topielów błędna, sucha chmura i wszystkie oczy powiedzie na wschód, w niezmierność oceanu, rzuci na nas widzenie senne lądu ojcowskiego... Zmniejszono nam racje jadła i wody. Woda stała się brudna, cuchnąca, pełna robactwa, a i tej tylko kwartę na człowieka dziennie dawali. Par stał się taki, że mdlał najtęższy. Smaga w ustach dniem i nocą, że się wargi raz kole razu trzaskały. Język wysechł na suchą drzazgę. Żołnierz jako to żołnierz. Skakał z pokładu w morze dla ochłody. Źle się to najczęściej kończyło: jedni dostawali kurczów, a inni od rekinów i morskich wilków pożarci. Około pierwszego września ocknął się wiater wschodni i z największą szybkością pognał nas ku wyspom. Ale dopiero w połowie października ujrzeli my przylądek Samana. Wkrótce wpłynęli my do zatoki Mancenilla i pod miastem Cap-Français rzucili kotwicę. Odtąd zaczęły się nasze dzieje. Już wtedy wódz zbuntowanych Murzynów, Tussen-Luwertiur, zdradą pochwycony został, odesłany do Francji i tam w jakimsi ponurym zamku żywota tęgiego dokona. W sierpniu 1802 roku rozeszła się po uciszone j wyspie szeptana wieść o zaprowadzeniu pomiędzy Murzynami niewoli. Takie postanowienie francuskiego rządu wzbudziło powszechną zgrozę i stało się hasłem rokoszu. W górach San-Domingo stanie na czele Kreolów Murzyn Lamur de Rans, w Walier wzbudzi bunt San-Susi, w Dondon Noël, w Plesans — Sylla, w okolicach Port diu Pe — Makaja. Istotnym przecież wszystkich wodzem był Karol Beler, a tego siedliskiem były góry Kaho. Prawie cała ludność murzyńska na wyspie złączyła się z Mulatami i chwyciła za broń. Kapitan jeneralny Leklerk, podszczuwany przez naczelników murzyńskich, co jeszcze w służbie pozostali, takich jak Dessalin, ten sam, co się potem za cesarza wyspy Haity pono ogłosił — postanowił szerzyć wśród nieprzyjaciela postrach morderstwami. Pastwiono się na jeńcach wojennych. Wyszła taka zasada, że każdy jeniec wojenny ma skonać wśród tortur. Murzyn złapany z bronią w ręku, a nawet i bez broni, ale w .polu, wszystko jedno: winny czy niewinny, śmiercią konał. Przeciwna strona czyniła to samo. Nowy to dla nas był sposób prowadzenia wojny. Okropne choroby trupami zaściełały pole, a nade wszystko straszliwa "ciotucha" — żółta febra. Dziwna to była słabość. Jednych zabijała na miejscu, jak piorun, bez żadnych poprzednich oznak, a dla innych była długim, bezlitosnym konaniem. Tak to nagle, pamiętam, umarł nasz podporucznik Bergonzoni na pokładzie fregaty. Pewnego poranka, o samym świtaniu, wszedł był do kajuty kapitańskiej, w której przebywał szef Małachowski. Gdy go ten spytał, czego by żądał, Bergonzoni, jako że był służbista, wyprostował się i oświadczył, jako przybywa oświadczyć, że umiera. Wziął go szef pocieszać i uspokajać. Nic nie rzekł i wyszedł na pokład. Tam postąpił kilka kroków naprzód, padł i skonał. Włożyli go w wór, kulę wielkiego kalibru uwiązali przy nogach — i w morze. Inaczej było z przewlekłą chorobą. Żołnierz czuł w marszu jakoby cios od kuli. Nieraz przysięgały się stare wiarusy, że ich kula przebiła, gdy naokół było cicho, a nieprzyjaciela nigdzie. Zaraz następowało wielkie osłabienie, dochodzące aż do omdleń. Ręce i nogi przeszywał ból, jakby były połamane. Trzęsące zimno. Wszczynał się wielki trzask w czole, potem we wszystkich stawach i w krzyżu. Nieszczęśliwi słyszeli uderzenia pulsu w skroniach, oczy im wysadzało na wierzch i przemieniało w słup. Straszliwa bojaźń i wielka, niezgruntowana tęsknota nie daje pono spocząć biednej myśli. Nigdzie ulgi. Dech pędzi, jakoby ci Murzyn piersi zgniótł kolanami. Już po upływie dnia twarz nabrzmiewa i zaczyna czerwienić się jak u człowieka mocno spitego winem. Myśli okropne hulają, a sen za oceany ucieka. Wnet skóra żółknie, a białka oczu staną się jak szafran. Na trzeci dzień zwidzi się choremu, że już przeszło, już lepiej. Duch mężniejszy, oddech wolniejszy. Ale oto zacznie ustami, nosem, uszami, a nieraz wprost ze skóry na szyi, na policzkach ciec wolno krew rzadka, czerwonoruda. Nogi zimne jak marmur, oczy ze szkła. Pot zimny, czarne womity, gangrena rąk i nóg — i wreszcie już upragniona śmierć. Ilu to ja tam kamratów wypatrzył w onych pochodach! Ile ja cierpień ich, zwierzeń, spowiedzi wziął na barki! Och, a tamten okręt... Jednego razu zawinął z oceanu do przystani Cap-Français okręt pasażerski. Siedziałem ja wtedy na brzegu morskim, zabity na ciele i na duchu. Już to było po raku naszego wojowania na wyspie. Byłem zranion w nogę i kurowałem ją ta, zasypując ranę miałko tartym prochem strzelniczym, zalewając winem co najtęższym, a dla odmiany wodą morską. Kula murzyńska nadarła mi mięsa niemało, stłukła i roztrzepała kość. Spuchł kulas jak baran, więc pozwolili mi naczelnicy siedzieć i wylegiwać się u brzega. A no siedzimy coś w dziesięciu czy we dwunastu towarzysza, wszystko kalek, i gwarzymy o naszej wyspie. A już my się na niej wyżej czuba nażyli. Co który powie zdarzenie, to jedno od drugiego lepsze, jakby je sam diabeł wymyślał. Duszy swojej to już żaden nie czuł czy nie miał... Każdemu wszystko jedno: śmierć— to śmierć, a żywot — to żywot. Darować komu życie czy mu je skrócić-jedna jedyna chwila. Ani ta przedtem zastanowienia, ani potem krzyny żalu. Przygnały tedy fale pod brzeg okręt z daleka. Żagle na jego rejach rozpięte wisiały trzema rzędami, jeden nad drugim. Czarne były, mokre, dziurawe jak łachmany na zbóju. Wietrzyk je czasem rozdął, i wtedy statek szedł kadysi w morze, to znowu środkowa połać żaglów zaczynała się flańtać i zwisać, a nawa do nas wracała, bezradna jak ten korek na fali. Podpłynął ta ku niej Murzynek portowy na swej pirodze z dębu korkowego, wdrapał się jak małpa po linach na pokład. Patrzymy: zrobił na nim krok, zrobił dwa — i jakże nie pójdzie w dół! Buch w łódkę i we wiosła! Tylko się migał. Wyskoczył na brzeg... Patrzymy: cały na popiół zbielał ze strachu. Ślepie mu kołują, kołują, gęba się trzęsie, kolana tłuką jedno o drugie. Dopiero gdy my mu zagrozili, że kulą w łeb weźmie, jeśli nie będzie gadał a żywo, wybełkotał, co widział. Cała załoga, kapitan, sternik, wszyscy podróżni do ostatniego majtka, wszystko, co tchnie powietrzem, wymarłe na żółtą febrę, leży pokotem. Widzieli my go z dala, ów cmentarz chodzący po morzu, i śmieli my się z niego między sobą: "Na taki ci to głupi koniec przyszło — mówili my — piękny okręcie!..." Fale były ciche i dobre, jak bywają nieraz rankiem w dzień jasny na jesieni. Przypływ je dopiero zaczął poganiać różaną gałązką, żeby tańczyły dokoła kamieni sterczących pod brzegiem, żeby z pluskiem leciały w kamienne ostoje. Każda nowa fala rzucała nam pod stopy swój niezapomniany dźwięk, w którym słychać głos znajomy, jakoby prędkiego wiatru w podlaskim lesie. Zaraz po niej grzmiała druga, za tamtą pędziła trzecia. Jeden głos wlewał się w drugi; przenikały się wzajem, obejmowały wpół i dzwoniły nad naszymi głowami, jak daleko huczące dzwony w podlaskim kościele. Na tych błękitnych wełnach, na błękitnych albo powleczonych barwą żywego srebra, przypłynął potępiony okręt tak blisko, że my weń oczyma zajrzeli. Szalupa zaczepiona biła go w bok, tłukła się i kłapała. Zwisającą banderę wiater kiedy niekiedy wydął... Kadłub okrętu szedł ku nam to prawym, to lewym bokiem, to kręcił się w koło, przechylał, jak gdyby pragnął koniecznie pokazać nam swój pokład i taczające się po nim żółte, rozdęte trupy. Śmiali my się z niego i z nich... Minęło południe. Wzmógł się wiater. Aż się ów statek weźmie i wściecze ze złości. Wydął tęgo żagle, przechylił się na bok, zatoczył koło świszczące i poszedł w morski ocean. Widzieli my go, jak się stawał mały, coraz mniejszy, czerniał, znikał, jak się zawlókł siną mgłą i przepadł. "Idź straszyć innych, głupcu! — wołali my za nim. — Idź innym śmierdzieć swoimi trupami! Nam ta trupy nie dziwne..." Język ludzki tego opowiedzieć nie potrafi, co za bezrząd opanował wojsko francuskie. Trzecia ledwie część żołnierzy trzymała się na nogach. Każdy zniechęcony, drałas, w zniszczonym ubiorze, smętny, wypatrywał miejsca, w którym go śmierć dopadnie. Jeden tedy oddawał się najwścieklejszej rozpuście, swawoli i bezprawiom, jakich rozum nie obejmie, hulał, pił, rozbijał bagnetem, wydzierał majątek i cnotę, noce spędzał wśród Kreolek, Murzynek, Mulatek, a drugi gotował się na śmierć w postach i trawił noce krzyżem leżąc obok. posłania. Szpitale pełne były chorych, zalegających pokotem na ziemi bez dozoru, pomocy i opatrzenia. Wszelka subordynacja ustała, porządki wojskowe zgoła znikły. Szeregowiec równy był wodzowi. Nikt ta już nie zajmował się myślą o wygrywaniu bitew, o sławie. Serca zlodowaciały, dusze się objawiły zbójeckie. Bagnet stał się ostatnim prawem. Każdy się tylko podle, haniebnie lękał albo jeszcze nikczemniej łajdaczył. Była przecie jedna dusza, dusza bez trwogi... To Paulina Buonaparte, siostra Pierwszego Konsula a żona kapitana generalnego Leklerka. Nie straciła w owych czasach ani odrobiny fantazji. Przeniósłszy się z Cap-Français do wiejskiego ustronia, wpośród nieustających uczt, zabaw, tańców, muzyki starała się zapomnieć o tym, co się rozgrywało dokoła. Był czas, kiedy my trzymali straż przy tej siedzibie. W lekkim i przewiewnym pałacu między palmami huczna muzyka, śpiew. Wino lało się brodem. Często wprost z balu, z bezcennych kobierców podjęli my trupa tancerza, wynieśli za ogrody pałacu i zakopali w ziemię. Ale takie sprawy nie przerywały tańca. Mówiło się pięknym paniom i wesołemu gronu oficerów, że ten a ten poszedł spocząć na chwilę pod cieniem palm i magnolii. Och, wyspo, wyspo! Ziemskim zdałaś nam się rajem, gdy my z dala ujrzeli twą piękną górę Cibao, okrytą piniami i woniejącą jodłą. Śliczne twe rzeki wypływały stamtąd — Neira, Artibonit, Juna — o wodach przezroczystych jak drążony kryształ. Wilgotne ciepło biło na nas z niskich sawannów, z gęstwin lasów palmowych... Ona dzika, nie widziana obfitość ziół, co pokrywała wilgotne brzegi, poszarpane od fal morza. Oczy nie mogły się nacieszyć widokiem różowobarwnych ptaków, flamingów, jakby kwiatów latających, co uganiając się za rybami rozweselały płaszczyzny zatok. Ledwie my stanęli nogą na tym lądzie, oczu my oderwać nie mogli od palm wachlarzowatych i trzciniastych, co tworzą szemrające gaje i puszcze, od paproci wysokich jako nasze sosny i świerki. Szli my do pierwszego miasta szerokimi ulicami, które były wysadzone drzewami pomarańcz, cytryn i brezylią. Gdzieś okiem rzucił, widziałeś z radością figi, pola trzciny cukrowej, drzewa kakaorodne, tytuń, ryż, proso, kukurydzę... Ale wprędce przyjdzie straszne ocknienie. Owe nadmorskie sawanny są tak nisko położone, że się nie dźwigają ponad mielizny zatok. Porasta je drzewo manyles, podobne do blekociny. Te to smugowia mokną w porze deszczów, które się leją głównie w porze naszych godów zimowych. Kraby znowu, jaszczurki a gady zdychają i gniją zalane w swych karpach i dziurach od wylewu rzek. Takim tedy porządkiem wstaje zimową porą ponad morzem jedno bezgraniczne bajoro pełne oknisk niezgruntowanych, duchowim, skąd wywala się ziew zgniły z zapachem smoły niesmoły... Komar, zwany moskitem, tnie tak, że na miejscu ukąszonym zostaje krosta i bąbel jak od sparzenia ukropem. A dopieroż gdy z wiosną pocznie ogniste słońce przepalać powietrze na wskroś! Nastaje taki par, że koniec świata. Rzuca się na człowieka kleszcz zaskórny, zwany Bzik, składa pod paznokciami torebkę z zarodkiem, a te we dwadzieścia cztery godziny urastają w gruczoł tyli jak laskowy orzech. Dopiero to sklamantes! Ból okropny, a po nim częsta gangrena i śmierć. Mrówki skrzydlate łażą po ścianach, po stołach i tną człowieka. Żebyś umierał ze strudzenia po całodziennym marszu, skoro ci się do łóżka dostaną, wstawaj, bratulu, i umykaj w pole! Potem nauczyli my się radzić sobie z nimi, ale w pierwszych początkach, cudeńki, co my cierpieli. Potem nie kładli my się spać inaczej, tylko w szałasach, gdzie mahoniowa deska zastępowała stół, łóżko było z surowej skóry bawołu, zawieszone na słupach, a przez całą noc dla odpędzenia komarów tliły się pniaki spróchniałe. Och! noce, noce! Nieraz już dawno wiater począł wiać od lądu, noc późna, a ty, człowieku, usnąć nie możesz. Drzemiesz niby, a przez sen słyszysz, że żaby rechoczą jakoby u nas w parną a krótką lipcową noc... Konik polny poskrzypuje. Przelatywały straszne burze, których słowo ludzkie nie wypowie. Wtedy w lasach, powiązanych lianami, wyrywało dukty na parę wiorst, las walił się pokotem jak żyto po ulewie. Zwierz uciekał jak oszalały, a całe Litwy ptactwa wicher straszliwy gnał w ocean i ciskał w wodę. Człowiek, nawykły do jagłów a do żelaznej kaszy, miał ci teraz ile chciał pomarańczów, ananasów, moreli, cynamonowych jabłek, granatów. Mogłeś rabować w bród po plantacjach banany, pistacje żółtoróżowe... Ale nasz żołnierz i tego nie czynił. Jak my pierwszego dnia po wylądowaniu dostali placki z manioku, zwane kasaw, tak my tym żyli ciągle, aż do ostatka, bo nam chleb swojski, sitny przypominało. Ile to walk, ile pochodów, utarczek, śmiertelnych bojów! Od pierwszej do ostatniej chwili... Pierwszy batalion pod dowództwem Murzyna, generała Klerwo, przyłączony do półbrygad murzyńskich, już w ośm godzin po wylądowaniu ruszył do boju. Wnet przecie ów murzyński generał zdradził naszych i ze wszystkim czarnym wojskiem swoim przeszedł na stronę powstańców. Polacy pod kapitanem Wodzyńskim zatarasowali się w kościele i mężny dawali odpór, a później ze stratą stu kilkudziesięciu żołnierzy wymknęli się z pułapki i uszli do fortecy pod Cap-Français. Dzięki tylko ramieniu polskiemu to miasto ocalone zostało od napaści i zagłady. Ale ten pierwszy batalion, walcząc tam właśnie pod Cap-Français, uległ zarazie. Z tysiąca ludzi, którzy weszli do miasta, w przeciągu jednego miesiąca zostało ośmdziesięciu kilku. Drugi batalion pod wodzą starszego Bolesty, gdziem i ja służył, wyruszył pod rozkazy Dessalina, generała murzyńskiego, w kierunku rzeki Exter. Przeprawili my się przez rzekę Artibonit w czółnach pirogowych z jednego kloca mahoniu i przyszli my do miejsca St. Marc. W kilka dni później Dessalin z całą dywizją Murzynów przeszedł w nocy na stronę powstańczą, którzy stali naprzeciwko nas pod komendą Krzysztofa i Pawła Luwertiur. Ech, bieda, bieda!... Jeden batalion tych Murzynów, czterystu chłopa jak heban, nie zdążył udać się w pochód za Dessalinem. Ledwie na doświtku dnia spostrzeżona została zdrada tamtego. Jeden jedyny nasz polski batalion Bolesty nie był w stanie utrzymać w karbach i zmusić do boju z rodakami kilkuset tęgich a uzbrojonych Murzynów. Co z nimi robić? Puścić na wolność, to powiększą armię wroga, wlec ze sobą, to zdradzą w najgorszej chwili. Generał Fressinet, nasz nowy dowódca, Francuz rodowity, rozkazał czarnym wystąpić do apelu, jak co dnia. Zwyczaj wojskowy każe stawać do apelu bez broni. Skoro na plac wyszli, nasz batalion z rozkazu Bolesty otoczył ich ze czterech stron. Generał Fressinet wyszedł. Dał znak. Murzyni nie spodzieli się nawet. Chwycili my za broń i wykłuli my bagnetami bezbronnych, wszystkich czterystu, co do nogi. Nie upłynęło pół godziny, już ani jeden nie zipał. — Milcz! — wrzasnął Trepka zataczając się na ścianę. — Milcz, nie mów do mnie!... Żołnierz patrzał na niego chłodnym, obojętnym okiem. Na chwilę zamilkł. — Po toście tam popłynęli... — jęczał waląc w stół pięściami. — Wojna jest wojna — rzekł Ojrzyński. — Bóg nasz sędzia, nie waszmość. W parę tygodni czasu z naszego batalionu, który tysiąc miał ludzi, zostało nas stu kilkunastu. Żółta febra... Och, złe to czasy! Tam my w gorącej ziemi złożyli starszego Bolestę, kapitanów Osękowskiego i Rębowskiego... Złe to czasy! Trzeci batalion 113 półbrygady wylądował był w Port-au-Prince. W ciągłych marszach, utarczkach, walkach, znojach, gdy dzień i noc trza było z wrogiem brać się za orzydle, z chorób samych utracił sześciuset ludzi. Tak to, panowie bracia: z 3700 chłopa jak dzwona bukowe, którzy wysiedli na ląd w San-Domingo, zostało nas żywych trzystu, a oficerów naszych kilkunastu. Po śmierci Leklerka przyszedł nad nami przewodzić Roszambo. Ten powziął myśl — psy rozjuszone, ćwiczone głodem i chłostą, puszczać na Murzynów. Wtedy już druga nasza legia, czyli 114 półbrygada, wsiadłszy na statki w Genui przypłynęła do Antylów. Pamiętam, jak zawijały z oceanu do zatoki wolno idące okręty: ,,le Fougueux", ,,Héros", ,,la Vertu", ,,la Serpente", "lArgonaute" i inne. Stała nas garsteczka na brzegu, żeby przybywającym oddać honory i przywitać ich w progu wyspy. Ujrzawszy nas zadrżeli. Cóż dopiero, gdy posłyszeli z ust kapitana Przebendowskiego, który był osobistym adiutantem generała Roszambo, że przed nimi stoi połowa pierwszej legii... Wkrótce nowi przybysze wyruszyli przeciwko Murzynom. Rozdzieliły się nasze drogi. Wnet usłyszeli my o śmierci porucznika Weigla i dzielnego adiutanta-majora Królikiewicza w bitwie u redut Carvahanac... W tym to czasie ja sam przebyłem żółtą febrę, alem się z niej wylizał. Leżałem w barłogu długi czas między życiem a śmiercią. Nie wiem, co się działo z braćmi na przeklętym lądzie. Dusza moja sczerstwiała wtedy i uczynił się z niej jakoby płytki brzeszczot, co krwią ocieka. Udało mi się wreszcie dostać z kilku towarzyszami zwolnienie i wrócić do Europy. Wsiedli my na fregatę idącą do Brestu i dopiero w morzach człowiek westchnął. Szczęśliwie przybyłem do Francji. Wyznaczono nam na mieszkanie Châlons-sur-Marne, dano pół żołdu. Ale skoro człowiek przyszedł do siebie, natura pociągnęła w szeregi. Obwieścili nową kampanię. Wciągnęli my się w kilku do szeregów francuskich — i znowu marsz-marsz! Zabiło serce, boć my szli wprost na Wiedeń. I weszli my w otwarte jego bramy. Austerlitz! Oto ja ujrzał te czeskie i morawskie wzgórza, com je jako piechur austriacki przemierzył. W dali, w dali siniały nasze wysokie góry. Ale nie sądzono mi było wstąpić na swoją ziemię. U samych jej drzwi musiałem przyklęknąć i czekać: strzaskało mi nogę, urznęli... — Sprawiedliwie mówisz... -rzekł twardo Trepka. -Niegodne były wasze nogi, żeby na ziemię tę wstąpiły. Bóg pewnie karze za takie czyny jak wasze na wyspie. — Zemsta jest moją, mówi Pan... — głucho odparł żołnierz. — Na skinienie uzurpatora, wskutek intrygi jego współszalbierzów deptać wolne ludy, dusić plemiona... — Zemsta jest moją, mówi Pan. Nic waszmość nie wyrokuj! Spojrzyj no, co się stało... Dwanaście lat my przelewali krew w zawrociach świata. Bracia moi co do jednego prawie wwalili się w mogiły z głuchą rozpaczą. A teraz... Rakuskie mocarstwo roztrącone jak kupa zgonin. Dodał ramienia pod Jeną, pod Auerstadt — i pruskie państwo roztrącone! Uzurpator! ten sam uzurpator jest panem Berlina i panem Wiednia. Nie wiesz waszmość owo zgoła, co mówisz... Niech żyje Cesarz! Po stokroć! Po tysiąckroć! Chwała mu wieczna! A teraz, słyszysz waszmość, dopadła mię tu wieść w jednym miasteczku: idzie w Poznańskie, w Mazowsze... Do Warszawy! Przez żywy Bóg tak będzie! Armie przemierzają równiny moje, gdzie rządził Prusak. Obok nich wstają ze snu powiaty, miasta, wsie. I teraz dopiero pójdą w bary! Niemca tam już jednego człowieka nie masz! Ja tylko jeden jedyny, com obszedł świat czekając na tę chwilę, nie pójdę z nimi. Ale nim piach mi oczy zasypie dowiem się reszty. Niech żyje Cesarz! Rzekłszy te słowa żołnierz wsunął głowę w ramiona i cały się zgarbił, jak gdyby w sobie samym ukryć chciał resztę myśli. Już ranny świt przeciekać zaczął przez szpary okiennic. Woskowe świece dawno pogasły. Trepka pchnął okno jedno i drugie. Mokry, rezedą pachnący chłód ciemnego rana jesieni buchnął do dusznego pokoju. Młody Cedro ukazał się w oświetleniu poranka jak inny człowiek. Stał na tym samym miejscu z rękoma splecionymi na poręczy krzesła. Twarz jego była blada i szczególnie wydłużona. Włosy były podniesione jak od wichru. Spod nawisłych powiek surowe, zamyślone źrenice nie schodziły z twarzy żołnierza. Z nagła westchnął i wstrząsnął się gwałtownie. Zimny uśmiech przeleciał po jego twarzy. — Rafał! — zawołał głosem gromkim, szukając towarzysza oczyma. Tamten siedział na niskim stołeczku, z głową bezwładnie leżącą na dłoniach. Podniósł leniwie i niedbale czoło. Rzekł z wyrazem szczególnej wzgardy: — Wiem, wiem... Obadwaj uśmiechnęli się do siebie czy do jakiejś myśli nowej, nieznanej. — Bodaj to wszyscy diabli! — zgrzytnął Trepka wychodząc z izby i z trzaskiem rzucając drzwi za sobą. Kategoria:Popioły